


Stealing Kisses

by Sugarainbows



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Eventual Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarainbows/pseuds/Sugarainbows
Summary: Unknowingly, a very sleepy Minho leaves a very confused Jisung behind him every single morning.





	Stealing Kisses

What seemed to be a rather insignificant "incident" at the beginning - that's what Jisung chose to think of it back then - turned into one of the biggest mysteries for the brown haired boy.

 

Jisung, the first one to wake up out of them all, would obviously need to use the bathroom. On his way back, though, something rather weird happens.

 

It all started two months ago, but Jisung can still clearly remember everything since the "incident" left him quite speechless. He was walking towards his room, when Minho got out of his, yawning and stretching his arms. Jisung smiled at him, trying hard not to stare at how the older's t-shirt had ridden up and revealed half of the older's torso.

 

Once Minho noticed him, he answered with a small smile of his own as he walked towards the restroom as well.

 

As he passed by Jisung, the older's hand went straight to his brown strands, ruffling his hair and mumbling a _"Morning, Sungie."_

 

However, what came next was what surprised Jisung the most.  
If he didn't expect Minho's sudden attack on his hair, he definitely didn't see the sweet kiss against his cheek coming.

 

He stood there, in the middle of the hallway, even after Minho got inside the bathroom. With his heart threatening to leave his body and his cheeks sporting a bright red, he stood there, having a mini existential crisis.

 

In the end, he let it go and blamed "the incident" on Minho's still sleepy state.  
Because if it wasn't that, then why would Minho even do this?

 

However, after that day, the said "incident" kept repeating itself.

 

The following day it was a kiss placed on the top of his head.

 

Two days later, Minho pecked his nose. (Hugging him loosely as well.)

 

Three days later it was Jisung's forehead.

 

Four days later the older aimed for his jaw. (Jisung admits that it made him feel weird in some places.)

 

 And so on.

 

These kisses kept coming every morning - not like Jisung was complaining - leaving the younger frozen for a few seconds and dumbfounded.

 

He didn't want to address it, though. Minho was sleepy and probably not knowing what he was doing.

 

Jisung believes that this is the only explanation since for the rest of the day, Minho acts like his usual self, the younger never finding anything out of common.

 

* * *

 

This morning, like always, Jisung is leaving the bathroom, already predicting when Minho will get out of his room.

 

Something is different, though.

 

Being intrigued, curios and confused for so long, Jisung is determined to solve this mystery once and for all.

 

  
Driven by these feelings, he steps forward, taking in Minho's pyjamas (he's wearing the fluffy pink ones that Jisung got him for Christmas and the younger coos internally) and his adorable pout.

 

A few more steps and he's standing right in front of the older, nervously biting down on his lip.

 

Minho blinks and then grins cutely. "Oh, Sungie, good morning-"

 

He's brutally cut off, by none other than Jisung, whose lips are on the older's, hesitant and slow while his fists are tightly holding onto Minho t-shirt's collar, eyes wide.

 

This morning, the older is the one who seems shocked for a few moments.  
Then, right in the second Jisung wanted to pull back, Minho wraps his arms firmly around his waist, stopping Jisung from stepping back and bringing him closer. The older tilts his head as his lips finally begin moving against Jisung's and he smiles a bit into the kiss.   
When Minho bites on his lower lip, Jisung lets out a small sound in surprise.  
He steps back, resting his forehead against Minho's chest, still holding tightly onto him.

 

"I didn't expect this. You just stole my job." Minho whispers in his ear, placing there a small peck.

 

When Jisung eventually looks at him, the older has the widest grin plastered on his face, the one Jisung can never resist.

 

"I also did it better than you." Jisung smiles, leaning closer again.

 

"Yeah? I think it was you moaning, though."

 

However, before they can pick up from where they left, a very annoyed and grumpy Seungmin passes by, mumbling something that sounds a lot like "Get a fucking room".

 

The two blush and chuckle, totally embarrassed, as they eventually comply and close the door to Minho's room behind them.


End file.
